The present invention relates to citrus juicers, that is to say to apparatus for extracting the juice from citrus fruit such as oranges.
In the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 2,017,960 is described a citrus juicer consisting of a base enclosing a driving electric motor arranged to drive a pair of upstanding spindles at the top of each of which is a juicing cone, each juicing cone being arranged above a container for the collection of juice, a receptacle arranged for the reception of a whole citrus fruit such as an orange adjacent the juicing cones, two inverted cup shaped members arranged one above each juicing cone, the cup shaped members being supported for vertical movement and a lever being provided whereby the cup shape members may be brought downwardly to press a half citrus fruit against each juicing cone, a knife being movable with the cup shaped members on movement of the lever being arranged so that as the cup shape members are brought down onto halves of fruit on the juicing cones the knife is brought down to cut in half the fruit in the receptacle. The apparatus described in that specification would be extremely expensive to manufacture and presents problems in cleaning the machine after use.
The patent concerned issued in 1935 but so far as can be ascertained the apparatus described is not available in the market.